


Searching

by yeaka



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe, Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:48:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21609325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Noctis looks at the sky.
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Comments: 17
Kudos: 92





	Searching

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Final Fantasy XV or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

When Noctis was little, he used to think that every little star in the sky was another Astral, the seventh and eighth and so on into infinity, and the Oracle could talk to them all. She would’ve had _so many friends_. Then he actually _met_ Lunafreya, and she shattered that dream—she said the stars were just big balls of cosmic dust without clear features or feelings. They became cold to him, even though she said they were hotter than he could possibly imagine. 

He still wished on the falling ones every now and then, because his father said it couldn’t hurt. Noctis always did like that more curious, wistful side of his father. Then he grew up and they grew apart, and Noctis gave up on all forms of wishes entirely. He still hopes for the same thing every year when he blows out the candles on the cakes the servants bring him, but it’s never come true. He still doesn’t have any _real_ friends.

Then he’s turning twenty, too old to even bother with that fable anymore, and nobody bothers to bring him a cake because he wasn’t grateful enough for the last one. Parties at the Citadel are pitiful. He really needs to move out. But he just doesn’t have anywhere to go. He feels like if he gets his own apartment, he’ll _never_ see his father, and maybe passing glimpses in the hallways are better than nothing. He peers out his bedroom window, leaning over the frame, and watches the stars shine beyond the glimmering barrier. His adulthood’s only just begun, and he already feels jaded. He wishes he still thought the stars were beautiful. 

He watches a small pinprick of light shimmer between them, plummeting downwards. It just makes him bitter. Of all the nights to see another falling star, it would have to be on his birthday, when he’s at his lowest point. The old, familiar habit prickles at the back of his mind, and Noctis spits out the thought before he can help himself. His wish is always the same. It’s short and relatively simple. All he wants is a _friend_.

The light abruptly drops and hits the barrier, and for a second, Noctis’ breath hitches, because they never fall _that close_. He expects the wall to ripple and send it ricocheting away, but it falls right through. 

It soars ever closer to the earth, streaking right towards him. Noctis’ heart actually starts beating faster, eyes going wide—the light arcs down and crashes into the empty courtyard just below him. 

Noctis backs away from the window. His body’s numb with shock. Then his feet move of their own accord, and he’s racing out of his quarters. He’s heard of fallen meteors in Eos, but not _right in the Citadel_. He’s never seen the one at Cauthess in person. He’s never even seen _pictures_ of a _fresh_ meteor. He wonders if it’s still burning. 

He darts through the empty corridors, hurrying down the stairs, too frantic to even care that he’s still in his pajamas. His slippers make it hard to run, but he runs anyway, skidding across the polished floor, until he’s finally bursting out into the cold night air. 

It looks the same as it always does in the middle of the night. Noctis’ heart is pounding in his chest. He’s _sure_ he saw it land. He trots over the pavement and down into the grass, weaving through the elaborate gardens, until he finds a pure white glow fading out, and then he follows that retreating light. He comes around a tall hedge of rose bushes and finds a man. 

A _naked_ man. There’s a short, trim, young blond curled up amidst the flowers, sitting right in one of the beds, and his skin’s a bright iridescent peach. He looks up at Noctis with big, beautiful blue eyes and pink lips open in a perfect ‘o.’ His golden hair’s a spiky mess, as though whipped up by the nonexistent wind. There’s a glow about him that gradually dies down, until it’s completely gone, and he looks just like any normal human being. He even has a smattering of freckles across his nose and a pink flush across his pale shoulders. He blinks at Noctis, opens and closes his mouth a few times, then manages a garbled, “Hi.”

Noctis blurts, “Hi,” back. His gaze skips back up to the blond’s face, having trailed down his slender frame to eye his taut stomach and his supple thighs. He looks about Noctis’ age. He’s _cute_. Really cute. Too cute for Noctis to know what to say. 

The man asks, “Did I make it to the planet?”

Noctis doesn’t get it but mumbles back anyway, “Yeah? You’re on Eos. In Lucis.” In the Citadel. Noctis’ home. _Naked_.

The blond breaks into a dazzling smile that somehow makes him even more attractive. He laughs delightedly, “Sweet!”

Noctis just stares at him and tries to figure out if he’s what Noctis thinks he is. He couldn’t possible be. But he was glowing. A star just fell here. He wants to be on a planet, apparently. It takes a good minute before Noctis finally manages to ask, “Uh... what’re you... doing here?” He doesn’t even know if he means in Noctis’ courtyard or just down in the atmosphere in general. 

The blond shrugs sheepishly and admits, “Just lonely. The sky’s really boring, you know.”

Noctis doesn’t know. Luna was right. The stars _are_ hot.

The star reaches out a hand and asks, “Can we be friends?”

Noctis breaks into an involuntary smile. He must be going crazy. But the best kind of crazy. He takes the star’s hand in both of his. 

Noctis pulls the blond up to his feet and takes him upstairs to start with clothes, then maybe teach him how to play video games and fish.


End file.
